Cartoon Rewind 2015
by Finnjr63
Summary: Cartoon characters celebrate 2015 with everybody coming together for a big crossover. (Parody of YouTube Rewind 2015. Also, reviews appreciated.)


**2015 has been a crazy year! It's been a great year for trends, music videos, viral videos, films and even cartoons. To celebrate this special event, I wrote a cartoon version of YouTube Rewind 2015. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

We see the logo for Cartoon Rewind 2015 starting up as we see a skeleton walking to the middle. The skeleton begins dancing as the same music remix from YouTube Rewind 2015 plays. The skeleton leaves the x-ray revealing it to be CJ from Regular Show. She passes through the Teletubbies and through a huge LGBT billboard as she dives into a gray ball pit.

She rises up in the ball pit, throwing the gray balls along with Marinette from Miraculous Ladybug, Finn and Jake. As they continue to throw balls at each other, the camera moves away from the ball pit and goes to a beach, where other cartoon characters are playing in.

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Connie, Marceline, Mandy, Margaret and Eileen, Steven, Gregory, Wirt, Beatrice, Jack, Dexter, Billy, Mac and Bloo, Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, Ed, Edd and Eddy and the rest of the Cartoon Network group were either playing in the sand, playing volleyball, playing in the water, or just dancing in the beach. The Cartoon Network group begins dancing to the remix.

While Dee Dee is busy dancing around with the Kids Next Door, Juniper Lee, Flapjack and Knuckles, Lady Rainicorn, and the Problem Solverz along with the rest of the Cartoon Network group, we then go up to see a building, where the cast of My Little Pony is, with Twilight Sparkle and Spike being the leaders of the group, that's about to dance.

The cast begins dancing to "Whip Nae Nae" as their art styles go from a 1920s black and white film strip, to the Chuck Jones style in the 50s, to the Hanna-Barbera style in the 60s, to the Matt Groening style in the 80s, to their current style in the 2010s. We also got the rest of The Hub Network shows to join in and dance. (Dan vs, SheZow, Littlest Pet Shop, etc.)

The gray box falls from the sky as Twilight Sparkle presses onto the gray box, causing the camera to zoom out of the building, the beach and the ball pit. We see cameos of the cast of We Bare Bears, Pickle and Peanut, Long Lives the Royals and Pig Goat Banana Cricket while zooming out.

* * *

We get back to the x-ray with two skeletons dancing. The x-ray leaves revealing it to be SwaySway and Buhdeuce, on top of a bus. The bus is being driven by Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag, and inside the bus are passengers like the entire Nicktoons group. Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag sing to each other as they notice Mr. Krabs in front of them, holding a sign saying "Eat at the Krusty Krab!"

The whole thing was being displayed in an iPad screen, with Mr. Grumpy watching it. He, along with angry characters like Bowser, Benson, Dr. Claw, Tom the Demon, Mio Naganohara, The Hulk, one of the Titans, Foop, the Angry Birds, Lord Tourettes, Nicole Watterson, Flame Princess, and Grouchy Smurf are yelling "JUST DO IT!"

"JUST HIT REWIND!" exclaimed Bill the Demon, who was in a small group of villains featuring Jasper, The Beast, Ludo, Mr. Crocker, Plankton, Swiper, Aku, Zim and Discord. Bill was holding a gray box that he touches, causing the camera to zoom out. We see the Inside Out emotions waving in front of the camera as it continues to zoom out.

* * *

We get back to the x-ray with another skeleton as the music slowly turns into the FNAF death music. Static occurs a little bit as the skeleton leaves the x-ray, revealing it to be Marco Diaz, inside Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

Marco continues along in the hallway as he passes through Peter Griffin, Allen Gregory and Steve Williams, all looking homeless and just eating pizza on the floor; Jerry the Mouse, Dee Dee, Marky and Joey looking at the pizza on the floor; and Wander and Lord Hater peeking through a wall trying to find a way out of the pizzeria.

As Marco continues on forward, he passes through Wendy and Soos. Then through Dipper, Mabel, Stan and Ford. And then, as he's walking, he's joined by Perry the Platypus. They both hear a breathing noise behind them and then turn around to see Freddy Fazbear. Marco screams while Perry looks in shock as Freddy, Marco and Perry run towards another room.

We see that it is a giant stadium where a singing battle is being held with video game characters. Mario and Sonic are singing "Can't Feel My Face" while all the other video game characters from Nintendo, Sega, Sony, Ubisoft, Capcom, Bandai and other video game companies are cheering for either sides.

Freddy Fazbear enters the room as he begins to break dance. Mario and Sonic do the same thing as the gray box falls down from the sky and Sonic presses onto the gray box, causing the camera to zoom out. We see Sans and Papyrus waving in front of the camera as it zooms out.

* * *

We get back to the x-ray with two skeletons already leaving the x-ray. The two skeletons appear to be Homer Simpson and Star Butterfly, with Homer holding the gray box.

"You ready to do this?" asked Star.

"Let's do it." said Homer.

Star uses her wand to turn the x-ray into a time machine and sets the time backward to February 14, 2005. Homer holds the gray box in a way that Star can blast it with her wand. Star then blasts the gray box with her wand, causing the camera to go back in time.

 **2014 -** The cast of South Park is being splattered by a bucket of water in an ALS Ice Bucket Challenge style. The South Park gang is now completely soaked.

 **2013 –** Harvey Beaks is doing The Epic Split using two trees.

Fee and Foo are running away from animals chasing them, who all come from other shows: Waddles, Steven's Lion, Jason Funderburker, the Laser Puppies, Gary the Snail, GIR, Pinky the Dog, Sylvia the Horse, Sparky the Dog, Mr. Gus, Spike the Dog, Pepperoni the Dog, Snuffles the Dog, Appa, Brain the Dog, Snoopy, Blue the Dog, Santa's Little Helper, Brian Griffin and all the Pokemon.

 **2012 –** Lois Griffin, who is dressed up as an astronaut, is being hugged by the Powerpuff Girls.

 **2011 –** The entire cast of Disney is doing a race using the cars from the Cars franchise. While doing that, the seats are filled with Minions and Rabbids, who are cheering for the Disney franchise.

 **2010 –** Two rainbows form in the sky, forming a Double Rainbow. Rick Sanchez, Princess Bubblegum, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Hakase Shinonome are gleefully cheering at the Double Rainbow.

 **2009 –** Gumball, Darwin and Squidward are wearing tuxedos on top of a boat. Gumball and Darwin are holding glasses of wine while Squidward is holding a wine bottle. Squidward opens the bottle, causing it to burst while Gumball and Darwin do a blind cheers, which causes the glasses to break.

We also see Garfield riding on top of a blow-up dolphin.

 **2008 –** The Drawn Together gang is dancing inside a wedding chapel along with the entire cast from The Hub Network, Cartoon Network, Disney XD and Nickelodeon.

 **2007 –** Stimpy is biting Ren's finger in a Charlie Bit My Finger style. Ren is screaming with one of his signature facial expressions while Stimpy is continuing to bite Ren's finger.

 **2006 –** Phineas and Ferb are in an area with bottles of Diet Cola mixed with Mentos. They spray each other with the soda as they laugh.

 **2005 –** Mickey Mouse is doing part of the Evolution of Dance (Keep on Dancing by The Brady Bunch) with Sanjay and Craig doing the same thing along with him.

We then finally see every single toon smiling in front of the camera one by one as we get to the last person, who is CJ, still playing around in the ball pit and having fun as the camera fades to black.

* * *

The whole video was being watched by SpongeBob and Patrick on a laptop. Patrick then realizes something.

"Wait…where was Homer?" asked Patrick.

"He was with Star Butterfly." said SpongeBob.

"That wasn't…Harvey?"

"They both look different! Plus, Harvey was doing the Epic Split."

"THAT WASN'T HOMER?!"

SpongeBob and Patrick laugh to each other as the entire camera crew laughs.

* * *

 **Kinda rushed, but what did you think? I will most likely rewrite this, but for now, I'll see you all in the next fanfiction!**


End file.
